Reversal
by Kyuubi-kun XD
Summary: Atemu left and Yuugi wished him the best. But the world is in danger again and Yuugi has been trapped inside the millenium puzzle for a purpose. Now Atemu finds himself with a golden pyramid, images of light and memory lapses. Eventual yyy. Ch 1 beta'd D
1. Chapter 1

Who was to say that every person in the world was their own individual? In our world so full of evil, there is little light and yet, most of the time, it still balances the immense darkness. There cannot be darkness without light…

So why is _that_ all that's around me… Darkness. Why is there so much darkness… _Where is the light?_

He closed his eyes and opened them again, to note no difference as he felt his body continue its plummeting fall into the void abyss. He lifted his hand to his face and noted it was dully glowing white.

_'I'm the light…?'_

The boy's body shone brilliantly until his feet touched ground, it was soft, furry, under his toes and was an off blue colour. He ignored the sense of familiarity and padded into the darkness, lighting the way as he travelled. Further and further he travelled passing old toys that rested broken on the floor until he eventually saw a desk with an ancient, but still working, desk light on top of it. There also lay a rusting metal container with dusty pieces of cardboard resting in it. Reaching out, he picked up the topmost card and looked at the faded surface. A fragmented memory invaded his mind as his eyes widened.

_'D-dark magician?'_

Suddenly the floor shook and the desk squeaked violently before falling apart and spilling the pictured cards over the floor. Purple light flooded the sides of his vision and lit up a large ominous door with a golden eye embossed upon it.

"My friends! You cannot do that!" Bellowed a baritone voice throughout the place.

The door tinged red in colour as other voices and sickening sounds were heard.

"No… Please… Don't kill them…" The background noises faded away until only the baritone one remained, panting.

"I need strength… Please… Puzzle… Let me save them, my friends… I need to… save them."

The eyed door slammed open and darkness consumed him. He was now panting, there was an unaccountable presence of pain all over his body and odd feelings were coursing through his head.

He opened his eyes and blinked slowly at the new sensation. There were noises in the distance that his little memory could not identify. He tuned into them, attempting to pinpoint their location, he looked around.

Oddly, he could see far. He was standing among ruined buildings and under a dark overcast sky that lit up in splotches on the horizon every few seconds, the noises chasing them shortly after. He felt himself compelled to walk but as he tried to obey, his legs gave out and he fell down quickly. He realised his right leg was at an odd angle and blood was oozing from a large gash in his side. Subconsciously, he straigtened his hair and dropped a hand to touch his side where it glowed brilliantly. The wound closed over.

Urgency coursed throughout his person and he stood abruptly and tried to walk again.

He heard screams in the distance and picked up the pace. He stumbled through an alleyway and emerged into a square where he counted seven muscled men with guns on their backs mutilating two unconscious persons.

_'Why do I feel more darkness when I can see clearly?' _He shook his head, thought patterns converging.

He limped towards the men with an unknown purpose in mind. One of the men at the outside of the group, upon hearing the noise, turned his head to face him and then quickly his body, eyes widening. The rest of the gang turned and sneered as they recognised figure in front of them.

The smallest of the group sniggered maliciously, "Not quite had enough yet, Atemu?"

"I have what you want here" He replied, holding up a worn knapsack, "I will let you have it if you play a game with me." These words flowed freely from his mouth, seperate of his control, and surprised the group of men, "If you win you can have it, but if I win then you let them leave with me unharmed."

The largest stepped forward, chuckling "And why cant we just take it off you now?"

"Because then you wont get the code to the combination lock on it."

The man's face scrunched up into a sneer before relaxing to smile again after looking him up and down. "Sounds like sun, runt, what do we do?"

"The rules are simple: you only have to take this bag off me off me without the help of your guns or any other inanimate objects you may find. But you have to do this within 3 minutes" he explained as he took out a miniature hour glass and placed it on a rock. "But I must warn you, this is a… special game. If you do not follow the rules there will be consequences."

"Yeah, yeah let's get on with this."

"As you wish. Ready?" He grasped the hour glass, "Go." He said quickly as he flipped the hour glass.

The seven men closed in on him. The first one went to snatch the bag but he quickly twisted it out of his reach and another who had tried the same thing. Frustrated they swung their fists at him to no avail. He ducked to avoid the blows and delivered powerful counter-attacks to the guts of his attackers. The largest man motioned to fall back.

The group took several short steps away, in awe of the new strength. He straightened up to regard them but stumbled as his broken leg gave out again. The men laughed at the weakness and two moved to strike at it. When he dodged to avoid the hits, he had unwittingly moved into the range of another of his assailants, who lashed out at his mangled limb, drawing a sharp hiss of pain from his throat at the overwhelming sensation. He recovered and planted his hands on the ground to bring down his good leg on the back of the mans head. Who with a look of shock plastered on his ugly face, fell to the ground while he flipped a safe distance away from the other foes.

The others went into a fury and launched themselves at him with a cry.

"Die, asshole!"

As the fight wore on, the gang's threats and jeers continued, gradually deteriorating into strange animalistic cries, as did their blows lessen in strength and frequency. All the while, their target was keeping a close eye on the small timer.

"Time is up" He announced, finally.

"I think I've had enough of this!" The large man growled with an insane grin on his face, "Lets force the info' out of him, boys!"

The men cheered and took out their guns.

"Lets see if his blood is pretty boss" Said one and they all opened fire.

The bullets tore up his body as it convulsed under the force until eventually the shooting stopped and the smell of gunpowder and blood permeated the air, he fell to the ground, body limp.

The thugs lowered their weapons, one moved to inspect his lifeless form. He turned and flashed his comerades a thumbs up. They threw their heads back in hoots of wild laughter.

Their laughter was silenced suddenly as the presumed deceased's head snapped up to reveal eyes ominously changing to a shade of amethyst with another purple eye appearing on his forehead, all the while his body glowed white.

"Your blood-lust was the end for you, the light within is so small now" He held his head in his hands but never broke eye contact. "Nnn, Too much darkness! This darkness must be erased!"

The six remaining men looked terrified as the boy shone brighter still. Their faces contorted in pain and they screamed as something within themselves was bursting out. The light, the light was too much. It consumed the scene, and their darkness was eliminated and after that blinding burst, destroying their light in the process. They crumpled to the ground, dead; their souls reduced to burnt out husks.

"Even at the expense of light," he whispered, "the darkness must be cleansed."

His body slowly healed under the comforting glow, providing welcome relief and he raised his head to set his amethyst eyes on the sky. Another feeling coursed through the his mind all of a sudden. He jerked his head back to the scene and walked over to the mutilated victims of the gang, still on the ground in a heap. They were still alive, but only barely. He placed a hand on each forehead and with a familiar glow their lesions were clotted, so they no longer bled.

_'This is all I can do.' _He paused, _'Something is stirring within me...'_ His hands reached to his heart but brushed over a thick chain around his neck instead, he looked down and saw a large golden pyramid hanging by the chain. Exhausted, his fingers shook slightly as he took hold of it. His body suddenly jolted and his eyes widened as a single word invaded his mind.

"A-Atemu…" He whispered as a tear fell down his face and his consciousness left to return to that dark room of broken and aging things.

His body sagged and he fell to his knees before shivering and bringing now crimson red eyes up fearfully before registering the two sleeping persons in front of him. Gaping, he placed a shaking hand on the chest of the other male that had puffy blond hair, and found it rising and falling slowly. He sighed in relief and checked the other as well before moving to lie down between them. He scanned the opressive sky in thought, before he lifted up the golden pyramid, his treasure.

"Thank you." he whispered before kissing it and letting his eyelids fall shut as he slipped into the embraces of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Atemu… What is Atemu? Why do I feel, with this particular word?_

The amethyst eyed boy continued to carefully sift through the cards on the floor, looking confusedly at each picture and wondering.

_Silent Magician, Marsh Mellon, Kuriboh…. Atemu…These are all names…. Who is Atemu?_

* * *

"…. Mu …. Mu? .. temu?"

_Who calls me?_ Thought the teen as he peered groggily from under his eyelashes at the brown blob that dared hover above him.

"Atemu!" The teen jolted awake and grimaced as he wanted to continue sleeping, how sad that he recognised the shrill voice instantly.

"What Anzu? What is so important that you need to wake me?"

"Don't talk to me like that. Where is it?"

"Where is what Anzu?" Atemu was still half asleep and was slightly irritated about being interrogated first thing, not that the sky gave any hint to what time of day it was.

Anzu leaned forward, not breaking eye contact and whispered "Well you know….The key. Please tell me you hid it… when…" Anzu cast her eyes downwards.

Catching the hint Atemu raised his torso to the sitting position, the golden pyramid around his neck weighing heavily down, and looked around. His eyes widened at the surrounding bodies of the men.

"What happened here?" he asked. The brunette made eye contact with confused eyes.

"You mean… you didn't do this? And don't avoid the question"

Atemu looked around and noted that his knapsack and one of the foes was gone.

"I'm sorry, they took it"

She gawped at the crimson eyed man in front of her, apparently at a loss for words for his straight out reply. Eventually she calmed down and gave a disappointed sigh.

"By the sun, you know we are royally screwed Atemu"

"I know" he said clenching his hands on the bottom of his shirt _I'm so stupid, I could have prevented this from happening. Its obviously not enough that I couldn't save my friends._

Weak groans were heard from the other side of Atemu and both looked at the arousing blond headed man.

"Mighty sun… Did I get kicked by the horse again?"

"Joey!" cried Anzu crawling over to hug the blond.

"Owowowow, Anzu –pant- back off a bit would ya, feels like 'm dying here"

Funny that as the blond looked like he was dying too, his skin pale, hair limp his breath came out in short, shallow pants and his dirty orange shirt was in shreds barely revealing horrific scabs that looked like they would crack open with any movement. He was the worst off out of the three; Anzu's clothes were in tatters that she only barely held up with her hands and her body was dotted in bruises and streaks of dry blood but she seemed fine otherwise, she was able to walk.

Joey's head fell to the side with a groan.

"How'd the hell we survive guys?"

The fragile smile fell instantly off Anzu's face and her shirt slid further off her shoulder.

"Atemu?" she voiced.

The said teen looked at away from both onto his golden pyramid, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "I don't remember" he stated finally.

"What if they're still alive?" quivered the girls voice again as she clutched her clothes tighter and looked back at the other bodies fearfully.

Atemu rolled his eyes and leant on his good leg, pain hit him like a hammer and his entire body shuddered violently against the movement.

"Wait your leg!"

"I'm fine" he snapped as he dragged himself over the ground, gritting his teeth. He finally slammed his hand on the chest of the still corpse, letting air rush out of it, and the mouth to open. Joey was watching through half-lidded eyes and Anzu remained too petrified to move. Atemu continued to inspect the body; no breath, no pulse, no body heat and in a position where it looked like they simply dropped dead from standing. No wounds, no injuries, nothing out of the ordinary.

"They are all dead"

"How'd they die 'Tem" breathed Joey.

"That's it, I don't know, there are no injuries and it didn't seem as if they were under influence of anything else" he quickly looked at a watch from his pocket "last night. From what I remember." That was when something caught his attention.

Putting away the watch he looked closer and stuck his fingers into the corpse's mouth.

"EEEW! Atemu gross!" cried Anzu covering her eyes, her shirt falling completely down to reveal her bra, not that both other males hadn't seen it before.

The top pallet of the mouth looked like it had been roasted alive, meaning the brain had heated up and literally cooked the flesh alive.

"It looks like their brains boiled the flesh. I'm sure HQ would love to see this"

Suddenly Atemu heard Joey start to cough and gag. Quickly turning around he saw blood splutter out of his mouth and stain the earth.

"Joey!" the other two cried.

"Atemu, whatever, we need to leave and get medical aid for Joey real soon. I'll go get the horses. Pack up what you want and don't go anywhere" she said until she ran off into the distance before disappearing behind some ruined buildings.

"I'm not going in a hurry" he mumbled softly to himself his deep crimson eyes lifting to that ever overcast sky that now rumbled ominously, _Its going to rain_ he thought before he flicked out his switchblade and slid it across the neck of the corpse and sawed away until it was decapitated. A little blood came out, but not much. Thunder roared overhead and drops of rain pattered down.

Quickly Atemu searched the rest of the corpses for items that they could use as the rain continued to pour down.

* * *

There were no walls, just the door.

_The door with a creepy eye on it that changes colour._

Though the glowing boy was apprehensive of it he watched with growing curiosity.

_To open and face whatever dangers or stay here and explore the room… What am I afraid of? I would have to open this door again some time… So then it's settled I'll open it._ Thought him resolutely reaching out a tentative hand. But the door swung outwards before him easily, and without noise.

A bit shocked the boy peeked out into a dark hall and looked it up and down. The sides of the corridor seemed to continue forever but across from him was a door that looked like stone but had larger boards of wood covering it up with scratch marks across the wooden surface, along with some large scrawled lettering. A large wooden log barred the entrance from the outside.

_Its almost like they wanted to keep somebody in_

The boy came closer, tilted his head to the right and squinted to make out what the faded door read.

_A…. T….. B no E…M…. U._

_Ah, ahtemoo, Atemu. Atemu _

"Atemu" he spoke in remembrance of the unknown name. The worn boards shuddered and turned black along with the wooden bar that all coiled tighter together and twisted. At an instant the shadow coils lashed out at the boy.

"Argh!" he exclaimed and put his arms around his head for protection, he shone brighter in defiance, stumbling back and the shadow ropes stalled and quivered but pushed forward again to wrap around his arms.

Shaking violently they held on and yanked him towards the door to run more shadows up his arms. The dully glowing boy held the wooden bar and pushed out to prevent him from being pulled in too much. But it was a losing battle as they grasped tighter and pulled harder.

"No!" He cried aloud and his body responded by flashing brilliantly. Instantly the blackened shadow tendrils vanished into thin air and a golden outline shone on the wood that soon also vanished until all that was left was a stone door that was ajar.

* * *

Through the rain the small party's horses plodded along, laid down heavily by crates and people, the progress was slow and tedious to their destination.

Joey was already unconscious on his horse, his wounds still seeping from being moved, with Tea leading Joey's horse and Atemu leading the extra pack horse, it was a grim feeling that hung in the air.

"Anzu." voiced Atemu finally, the girl looked at the man as they rode by side by side.

The teen brought a hand to his heart and hunched over the saddle pommel. "A-Anzu" he whispered again before he started retching and gagging.

"Atemu!" hastily she rode closer and supported him before he fell completely out of the saddle.

The puzzle became visibly black and vibrated under his chest, hidden from Anzu's sight. But Atemu watched on in pain and awe.

But none of the party noticed the lights in the distance heading towards them from the rear.

* * *

Amethyst eyes peered cautiously into the room beyond the stone door but saw only dark. He lightly pushed the door further ajar and padded along the cold stone floor. Eventually he came to a wall and followed it until he came to a small ditch that he jumped over easily. Not a stones throw away he finally gazed an outline. He walked closer and stared at the massive barred wall that rose onto infinity. It was like a massive cage.

But what he stared fixedly at was the great Iron Gate with a man hanging by darkened metal chains at the juncture, thus keeping it firmly closed. He was blindfolded and gagged but his tri-coloured hair and tanned skin were still visible. His clothes were an Egyptian royalty garb but they were old and the cloak on his back looked as if something on the other side had clawed through it, time and time again. The elder teen was limp in the chains cold embrace.

Metal gears minced loudly in the glowing boys mind and the split images flipped through too fast for him to recognise them before slowing down at two similar looking teens conversing with radio static ill sounding the talk. They both were doing something with monsters in between them, it looked like a dual. The image slowed at some points in the 'dual' and the boy recognised some images that when they showed the talk cleared and screamed the words in his head.

_Marsh Mellow…. Silent Magician attack!_

It fast forwarded again to a single image of a teen with navy pants, jacket and tr-coloured hair walking into a door of light, thumbs up was made with his right hand. This image froze and replayed him giving the thumbs up.

"Like we say its your move. _Atemu"_ And the man fazed into Egyptian clothing and an unexplainable happy feeling filled the glowing boy who found himself crying his eyes out on his knees.

_I don't understand…. I don't understand!_ His mind screamed as he clutched his shoulders._ What does he have to do with me! Where am I?! Who am I?! Why?!?!_

"ATEMU!!" he screamed into the dark.

But all was silent in the room, all but a small sound of slinking chains.

The boy looked up and saw the gate man's head had risen up slowly, the movement shaking his chains. He seemed to stare back, even with his eyes covered, only showing he was able to listen.

"Atemu…" the other jerked a little at the word, as if surprised. "That is your name…. Why …. Why…." The light teen was at a loss for words for a while.

"Why do I care about you?" There was silence for a while as the other mans head rose higher.

//_Because we are partners// _were the thoughts that invaded the younger teens mind smoothly.

Haha this is so fun to write, I hope your all enjoying it as well!


	3. Chapter 3

//_Because we are partners// _were the thoughts that invaded the younger mans mind smoothly.

"Partners?" he questioned quite distressed.

//Yes Aibou (1), Partners//

Just then a rumbling sound echoed throughout the room, sounding like it came from the other side of the cage wall.

The gate man tensed up and clenched his hands into fists while lowering his head again and stilling his body not to make a move. A giant golden eye glowed across the caged wall and created force fields in and around the bars, as from within a huge mass approached, roaring and shaking the room.

He also froze to stare on with petrified fear as massive tidal waves of black sloshed into his view and slammed into the golden field with a tremendous collision, but was repelled. Again and again it hit the field, morphing its dark shape into different forms, different creatures, different people until it reeled back to swirl, coil and tighten its changing shape into tendrils with clawed hands randomly placed. The tendrils struck again, and like when they faced the amethyst eyed teen earlier, they stalled but moved determinedly forward. Quivering violently but moving forward inch by inch towards its jailer. Claws racked deep into the back of Atemu, who made not a sound, but instead made the field stronger so that the shadows were being pushed back as his own blood fell to the floor.

He could do nothing but look on in horror before finally snapping out of his reverie, "Atemu!" he cried out to the others pain. Said mans head snapped up again and the field waned. The clawed shadows swiftly struck and utterly shattered the field. Looking on in silence once again the blackest shadows fell limp to the ground to become still but they still progressed slowly by oozing between the bars. The ever slow movement lengthening out to the Egyptian mans feet.

"No!" he cried out running towards Atemu to give him aid. The shadows shrunk fearfully away from the light, but they then stretched after the pretty light that seemed like a quick addiction to them, in the process effectively trapping him as he tried desperately to rip the shadows off the others feet.

The oozing height level of the black shadows rose higher and eventually encircled both the men, his own struggling body floated upwards in the unrelenting hold of the shadows till he was level with the older man. Desperately he grabbed hold of Atemu's shoulder to prevent himself from being washed away in the breakneck flow.

This situation seemed hopeless to him, sooner or later he would be swept away surely. He lifted panic stricken purple eyes to Atemu who was concentrating as hard as possible to resurrect his shattered field.

_I need to do something! I have to help. _He quickly glanced upon Atemu's caged form for some answer.

Then the idea hit him like a brick.

"Don't worry, I'm going to free you!" shouted the smaller above the roar of the shadows. He grabbed the gag on the Egyptian and pulled. The other grunted in protest and the few shards that had levitated fell onto the surface of the shadow. But he needed to help; so he pulled harder. Harder and even harder he pulled until his body responded to his will and glowed luminously causing the shadows to temporarily recede. Atemu made noises in the back of his throat as black speared tendrils quickly zoomed out and rose above the pair, about to strike and be closer to that delectable light.

* * *

A bullet whizzed past Anzu's cheek and the girl looked to the rear away from the groaning Atemu she held.

"Not at a time like this, Atemu, behind us!"

The man looked behind him at the swift people on horse back that were following, guns held at ready and cloaks covering them from head to toe.

"Ride! And… whatever you do… don't stop!" he blurted as he kicked his horse into gear and the small party pelted down the muddy road, foes not far behind. The rain was insistent and never ended as it pounded down on the people as they flew over the country side haphazardly. The burning black puzzle unnoticed and forgotten, they continued through the pelting rain.

But it was unexpectedly then that Atemu felt something pulling harshly from his face, pulling so hard and painfully he grunted quietly from the back of his throat as his eyes were forced shut under the mental assault. He leaned dangerously close over the horse.

"Atemu!" screamed a voice, but he had already over balanced and his body plummeted off the horse into the thick mud, his horse ran on but one of the crates fell off just in front of him with a splosh. Thinking quickly he reached up his hand to the lid of the crate and opened it to get a gun, maybe he could slow these people down to let his friends escape. Stretching his arm his fingers brushed over the gun barrel.

Suddenly a foot crunched down his hand that was against the metal, making a disturbing crunching noise. Atemu cried out loudly in pain as the bandit twisted his foot further without a sound uttered from his mouth.

"Should we will head forward to catch the other ones on the pass?"

"No!" cried out Atemu as he shot his head forward to bite down hard on the first mans leg, hoping he would step back giving him a chance to escape, the guy grunted but used his other leg to kick his head and send him careening back. Lying still where he fell he was in another world of pain. The mental and physical assault was that mind numbing on his senses, he simply lay there, the rest of the bandits deciding he wasn't going anywhere.

"It seems the others might be useful, go get" the first bandit ordered.

His own mind lazily tormented itself with his body's weakness and pain, he felt terrible but this time chose not to have the energy to listen to the voices. As he gazed at the oppressing sky dark tendrils hazed in from the sides of his vision, apparent to claim his consciousness.

_Don't worry I'm going to free you! _Was whispered dominantly among his mental caverns and the darkness around his vision receded slightly.

Unexpectantly the glowing outline of an unknown, but familiar being appeared before him. It gripped his shoulders and what seemed to be tears cascaded down the angelic face.

'_Breathtaking,' _he thought to himself.

Or maybe that was just the darkness invading his vision? Regardless his depressed mind quickly realised that something was slowly stealing his breath away.

'_I'm dying…'_ were his last thoughts as his life sustenance flowed freely out from his still lips in a deep sigh. The bandits took no notice as they continued to raid the crate left in the mud. The rains insistent drumming fell freely on all.

* * *

The tears fell freely down his unbelieving facial expression as Atemu deeply sighed out his last lungful of air, slowly relaxing his bloody body; the many shadow spears protruding freely throughout it. Desperately, knowing what to come if nothing was done, he looked around for something, anything that would help. '_Atemu must not die,'_ was the only line of thought that ran through his skull.

'_Atemu must not die! Atemu must not die!!!'_

Something glinted on the surface of the dark and he grabbed it swiftly. Yanking it free from the clingy blackness he winced as the sharp edges of the large shield shard cut quickly into his hand. He ignored it and reached the sharp shard towards the Egyptian's paling face. With his tears and blood cascading down, he pressed it determinedly against the gag of sewn darkness.

With a cry he wrenched it downwards and the fabric cut precisely and floated down a bit before evaporating all together. Everything seemed to have frozen itself as Atemu's chapped lips parted slowly.

"Leave" the Egyptian uttered and mass of shadows withdrew the shadow spears slowly out of the body as the gate man forced in a much needed breath.

"LEAVE!" in a flicker the dark whipped its varying forms away in every direction, away, away one of their few fears; From the King of Shadows.

The pair of men remained in the cold room, somehow still both alive and in slight disbelief of it. His arms and legs were still clinging onto Atemu for dear life, his natural light again filling the gaping holes that were left upon the elder. Atemu's wounds all closed and completely healed without a trace with some time.

"Thankyou… Aibou" the other whispered finally, leaning his head onto his shoulder tiredly.

"Y-you're welcome" he mumbled back.

Suddenly a large purple door glowed in the distance. He looked fearfully at it, tensing up his entire body, Atemu noticed this.

"Aibou? What's wrong?" he said with concern laced through his baritone voice. He hugged Atemu tighter, "Its-"

The door crashed open and gale winds whipped up out of no where causing Atemu's back to float before the gate and his own grip to loosen dangerously. Slipping down he yelled in alarm.

"Aibou?!?!" Was the only word Atemu could say before screaming, he slipped and was wept away to the door.

"AIBOU!!!" was called after him as he whizzed over stone floors, black masses and down dark halls before reaching a blinding light.

* * *

Life was suddenly forced back into his system, but it felt beyond pain, it was madness. Yelling and screaming Atemu stood abruptly and pulled insanely at his hair as his crimson eyes rolled into the back of his head and the puzzle floated amidst its own darkness.

Black substances pored forth from his gaping mouth and struck the surprised bandits full on. The bandits bodies was easily consumed and their own darkness quickly fled the physical bodies in waves of fear; their light being trampled into non-existence in the process. The darkness channelled itself and finally beamed high into the sky, disappearing through the clouds. When this experience finally stopped, all the upright bodies crumpled to the ground easily, he being the only one left alive.

Falling to his knees his eyes rolled forward and slowly focused on the sky. It was glowing, for the first time in his life, he watched in speechless awe, through the hole he had just made in the clouds, at the almighty, legendary sun. But even more surprisingly was the same glowing outline there again, floating above him, dappled poetically in the sunlight. Both seemed to look at each other confusedly before the glowing one touched his face.

"Atemu."

"Who are you?" he whispered tiredly.

The outline fizzled and distorted abruptly but finally stilled again. "You call me Aibou. Because we are partners"

"Partners?"

He could hear voices in the distance coming towards him and he absently noticed the puzzle's light dim to white and cease floating altogether. As it touched his chest the glowing outline faded away and the puzzle lost its own light.

"Aibou…" he mumbled before collapsing to one side, he noticed a group of people running towards him but he just needed sleep. So into the dark embrace of unconsciousness he easily fell.

The small patch of light he lay in slowly closed before he was showered with rain and dark once again.

* * *

Purple eyes opened and gazed again into the dark room with blue _carpeted _floors again and broken things littered about.

_There seem to be two different Atemu's._

* * *

Woo that was fun! Read enjoy and be merry everyone! And sure all of you have guessed who the mysterious guy is but i wont tspoil just in case

Aibou(1) means partners, Yami usually calls ----- this to boost his confidence and whatnot


	4. Chapter 4

'_My king, our king we have truly missed you,' _whispered the dark voices that echoed throughout the dark stone room.

He, the chained man upon the gate, paid no heed to the sweet nothings and fickle seductions blown into his ears as he hung upon the cage gate, keeping the shadows under control and eagerly waiting for his Aibou to return.

'_Why do you not even listen to us anymore my liege?_' the shadows continued, '_I recall a time when we had such fun. When we played Shadow Games-'_

'Speak not of those evil games. To save the world we sealed them away for good.' This was one thing that Atemu had to stand for. He and his friends went through endless pains to achieve that one almost impossible goal. It would be worse then the end if the Shadows were to be played again.

The darkness crept closer towards him. '_Sealed for good you say?' _they whispered.

At this odd sentence he lifted his head slightly and strained his ears to not miss a word, 'What do you mean?' he demanded.

'_Something as dark as the Shadow Games are guaranteed to return, you know this. You can feel it my king. So maybe it would benefit you to be nicer to usss' _they spoke as they stroked the side of his face.

'Touch me not!' he commanded and the shadows flinched away. 'The millennium items are sealed away; there is no way that could happen, so speak not more of it.'

For a period of time there was silence throughout the cavern before the shadows spoke again.

'_Poor pitiful king that was chained to a gate for the sole purpose of keeping his loyal servants in his cage. For all your sight it has probably happened already' _they tainted coldly.

Atemu's head stubbornly turned to the side to symbolize he was no longer paying attention, but deep inside himself his mind churned with these dark thoughts and contradictions to his logic as the shadows continued their sweet nothings into his ears.

* * *

The glowing boy had been walking around the dark room for ages; there was simply no end to the space. No matter how far or how long he travelled away from the purple door it never disappeared into the distance. Nor could he walk around behind the door either, which was most curious; considering there were no walls.

Finally he just sat down in front it in a huff.

'Stupid door,' he said pouting at not being able to satisfy his boredom. He had already memorised all the names and pictures of the cards near the old ruined desk, with no further memory flashes, and now found himself with absolutely nothing to do.

The purple door in front of him tinged a darker shade of violet for a few seconds and changed back to a flickering purple. Curiously he leant forward, looking closer at the unsure colours, leaning in so that his nose almost touched its surface.

'Argh, fine!' he yelled exasperatedly to himself. 'I'll go visit Atemu.'

Standing up he wrenched the door open and walked briskly across the hallway, slowing down as he went till he completely stopped in front of Atemu's massive eyed stone door. Hesitantly he reached out, opened it slowly and stared in at the wholesome darkness that was inside. Swallowing the lump stuck in his throat, he tip-toed as quietly as he could, into the room.

Not looking down at his feet he kept his head locked upwards, afraid that if he looked anywhere else he would lose his small piece of confidence.

As he snuck further in he swore he could hear whispering. He strained his ears to make out what was being said.

'_Don't you find it amusing that we have come back though? I thought you were meant to be resting my liege. Or should I not mention the fact that your back and that your precious _Aibou _doesn't' remember a flick of his past-'_

Suddenly his foot plummeted deep into something wet and he cried in surprise before falling on his bottom on the previous hard piece of stone he had just recently stood upon; His foot firmly stuck within the heavy liquid like mass that felt 'alive' somehow.

"Aibou?" sounded a deep baritone voice from the dark. He looked up and squinted to see Atemu still on the gate but this time the Egyptian was on the other side of a large expanse of swirling dark; A moat of darkness.

'_I swear there used to be a small ditch here'_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Is that you Aibou?" called Atemu again.

"Yes it is me Atemu; sorry I took so long to get here" he said scratching the back of his head a bit nervously at the almost desperate tone of Atemu.

"Shadows bring him to me" the other ordered.

He yelped as the black around his foot gripped his entire leg; yanking harshly the dark tendrils whipped him in front their Egyptian master, so his head was level with the others neck, his arms hanging downwards. It was a fearful realisation that he was now completely unable to walk or even run away.

_

* * *

He was making his way through dark cloud, though the progress was agonisingly slow; only cold endless views of clouds se in every direction, as if taunting his efforts of travel with no visual achievements. Oddly his foot ground against a different kind surface, but he bent over and dug into the frozen clouds to reveal the sun, shining brightly up at him. There was also an outline of a man slightly younger than him also looking upon it. Details were hazy and constantly shifting but he made out that the other man also had tri-coloured but he was glowing white with large white feathered wings and had an air of innocence around this being. He tried to reach out for the familiar man but all too suddenly the image shattered to reveal complete darkness and an enormous golden eye itched. Ominously the eye opened and stares into his soul threatingly. A blue dragon head stretched in from the side and opened his mouth into a wide sadistic grin at him before a small golden ring zoomed into view and cut off its head; the whole image dimmed black as the golden eye closed._

Atemu felt himself being pulled back to consciousness and eventually he opened his crimson eyes to stare at the flat cement ceiling above him. He idly noticed a cream texture that was otherwise quite boring so he turned his head towards the right and noticed another cream wall with a large open window that revealed the oppressive dark sky. The image fuelled his thoughts about the dream he just had, clearly remembering every detail and wishing he could see more of that man.

"Aibou…." He uttered, "What are you?"

"Atemu?"

He turned his head lazily to the other side and stared fixedly at Joey who had bandages around his head, but radiated happiness in good health. Atemu widened his crimson eyes and smile in joy and leapt out of his bed to hug the surprised other energetically, if still a bit tiredly.

"Oi 'Tem I should be the one glomping you!" Joey exclaimed in good humour patting Atemu's back as the two hugged the life out of each other. "Welcome back to HQ." Joey took an emotional sniff and the blondes eyes practically popped out of his head as he quickly reeled back pinching his nose.

"Woah, Never thought I'd say this, but you need a shower 'Tem! Badly!'

Atemu lifted his arm and took a whiff; catching a full blow of his own BO and having his face scrunch up into vain distaste.

"How long was I out?"

"3 weeks"

"3 weeks?! By sun, what disease or injury did I have that held me for 3 weeks!" he exclaimed.

"Uhh, I really don't know, the doctor didn't say much to me" explained Joey tapping his chin with his forefinger characteristically.

Atemu sighed, fixing his hair absentmindedly. "I'll ask him later then. But for now I feel like I will die if I don't take a shower now"

Joey's eyes looked at him puppy-like for a second, "Kay. Catch ya later then 'Tem" He said waving before heading to the door of the ward. "Oh, one more thing 'Tem" Joey said in a serious tone, not turning around to make eye contact with him. "_They_ wish to see you." The blond headed out of the ward and quickly closed the door to leave Atemu in silence once again.

For a long while he stood there in pure shock, the silence rolling over him and messed with a tangle of his own thoughts that screeched loudly inside his head.

'_Is this about the key?'_ was the one thought that solely managed to strike the rims of his skull while he stripped from his scratchy hospital clothes. With a troubled face he then walking over to the adjacent showering room to aggressively cleanse his every pore and then go see _them_; the council.

* * *

The Egyptian strained his arms against the chains and leaned forward to touch his forehead against his aibou's. He could literally feel the light, so soothing, as it calmed his dark torn mind and led it away from his thoughts. He needed it so badly.

"I missed you Aibou. I'm glad that you are alright from whatever happened to you before."

There was some silence as his Aibou fidgeted.

"You know about my past, about my memories. Don't you?" the other said.

The question surprised him slightly but he quickly recovered.

"Yes." He finally replied.

* * *

Gripping his golden puzzle reassuringly, Atemu had finally reached the council room, where the leaders of HQ were waiting for him. He had not visited or seen any of the leaders for 8 years now, excluding his Grandfather Solomon who was one of the council members whom he saw frequently. With the fact that his grandfather was there to help if anything serious went wrong, he felt reassured. Atemu knocked confidently on the door and entered shortly after.

Inside were exactly 15 different people who were all at least 40, as per HQ's rule. They all looked up from the top of the table they were previously observing to stare with a wide range of different looks at Atemu.

"Greetings Council members" addressed Atemu with an air of confidence.

"Atemu my boy!" exclaimed a familiar voice from the crowd.

Atemu smiled as a short man pushed his way to Atemu and shook his hand vigorously. His Grandpa may have been one of the oldest council members, but he was definitely the friendliest and most energetic out of the rest of the graveyard bunch.

"So the rumours were true! You did complete the millennium puzzle. Well done my boy." Randomly exclaimed Solomon in awe eying the golden pyramid chained around Atemu's neck.

A spiky black haired man coughed and Solomon looked at the other members before the back of his neck flushed red and embarrassedly scratched the back of his head whilst nervously laughing. Atemu tensed his body as all of the council turned to him again.

The black haired man began talking, "Atemu, about four weeks ago you were trusted to transport the 'object' from safe haven back to HQ." His expression darkened to a glare, "but you failed. You let yourself be attacked and had it stolen." Atemu wisely kept his mouth clamped shut when the man paused. "Most curious is that you and your entire group somehow miraculously survived. By all logical means you should have died Atemu. Tell us what happened that night."

The other council members pressed their faces closer towards Atemu so that they would not miss a word to satiate their curiosity. It was a request for his story it was an order.

Under their gazes Atemu nervously fixed his blonde bangs loosely behind his ear while he quickly collected his thoughts. "Well"

* * *

"Well?" the glowing boy said with rigid attention. "Please Atemu. I need to know my past."

The shadows seemed to tighten their grip even tighter around his legs with the request that hung in the air.

"_Don't lower yourself to tiresome explanations my liege, the light should just be placid in your presence. He does not need to know his past."_

Said 'Aibou' looked in shock at the shadows. "That's not true!" he said. "I like Atemu but I still need to know!"

"_Give him lengthy talks at a later date my king. You do not need this boy, you have us."_

"I command all of you to shut up," Snapped Atemu. "Aibou. I will tell you about your past" The younger man smiled up at Atemu, "but you must stay here by me. I feel as though terrible things would happen again if your presence was absent." His blindfolded head lifted slightly, as if desperately trying to see him. "I need you Aibou."

"_No!"_ shrieked the shadows in anger. "_We have always served you loyally! You cannot prefer this scum!"_ the tendrils clenched the smaller man painfully and caused him to cry out in pain.

"Release him!" Atemu shouted and the shadows instantly froze their violent thrashings and their charge was dropped harshly onto the cold floor on the opposite side of the moat. Tears were streaking down his glowing face and he was hyperventilating in pure fear.

"Aibou?" The Egyptian said desperately. "Aibou answer me!" the man cried a bit more desperately his head twisting around blindly listening for further sounds. "Come back here. The shadows won't bother you."

The smaller man just shook his head violently and stumbled to his feet to start running away from the king and his terrible shadows. His feet pounding the stone floor as he dashed away as fast as he could.

"Aibou! Come back!" The shadow tendrils unfroze and swiftly whipped after the terrified teen that looked back in wide horror as they quickly approached. In his panic he stumbled and fell to the floor as dark ropes advanced upon him.

"NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs with a bright flash of light that luminated the entire room. In the split seconds that the tips of black disappeared and the rest of the dark mass was stunned, he got up running and ran through the stone door before slamming it shut behind him. He finally collapsed in the empty hallway with his back firmly pressed against Atemu's door. Bringing up his knees to his face he cried out his little heart, blue light streaks tinting his light morbidly. He could hear Atemu desperately calling for him, but he couldn't care less. He just continued to cry, his body barely glowing at all.

* * *

To the council he had recounted the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, to their stunned expressions.

"Horse Shit!" finally exclaimed a furious fat man. "Do you think we came down in the last shower of rain boy?! There is no way that you can't remember a thing! Just admit it! You killed them all! Just tell us how you bloody did the gruesome deed!"

Half the council members voiced agreement; others voiced disagreement reasoned with trust to Atemu and the rest stayed completely out of it.

"Obviously we were fools to trust you Atemu! We couldn't trust you with the 'object' and we shouldn't trust you with the millennium puzzle!" shouted the particularly shrill fat man.

"Wait. You can't! I need it!!" Atemu protested hastily, but the fat man was already about to wrench it off him when suddenly a golden eye appeared upon Atemu's forehead and the puzzle became black with a few blue streaks dashing around it.

Quick as a flash the sick feeling was back. He grabbed his throat as nausea hit him in tsunamis, the room was completely tuned out as he coughed and gagged, unable to breathe.

"Atemu!" he could hear distantly from that familiar voice again.

A glob of pure black rose slowly from Atemu's mouth and in finality fell like an obese droplet to the floor. Returning to normal Atemu gasped in sweet oxygen and coughed up a few last bits of the substance on the floor.

Solomon helped his grandson to his feet before he collapsed while the other people in the room stared in with wide eyes in stunned confusion.

'_I'm so tired,'_ Atemu thought. '_But at least I didn't faint this time.'_

"Atemu" said Solomon.

Through half-lidded eyes Atemu looked to his grandfather who looked at him in ill-hidden false humour.

"Your neck is dirty my boy. Let me clean it up" grabbing a handkerchief out of his pocket his aged shaking hands wiped at a spot on Atemu's neck before stopping.

"Solomon, that's not dirt" said one of the council women that was absent from the group investigating the large blob on the floor.

"What are you guys talking about?" finally stated Atemu grouchily, flipping out his hand mirror. He stared in horror at the large black splotch that stretched over his Adams apple to about the size of a large coin.

He stared at the blackened skin through the mirror. "G-grandpa… W-what is that?"

* * *

Yea you guessed it. This was a filler chapter, which im SO bad at writing! I hit a huge plot bump but its all back on track now. Yay!

**Reason for late update:** My Grandma died of terminal pancreas cancer and I had to attend her funeral. I swear… that thing couldn't have been her. There was nothing in that at all… I miss her


	5. Chapter 5

The epicness is going to build I swear! This is the last filler�chapter before the good stuff comes!

* * *

"Aibou! I demand you come back right now or so help me you will regret it!" nothing was heard in reply. "AIBOU!" Atemu continued to scream into the room.

"_Its no use my king. That 'Aibou' is not coming back"_

Atemu ignored them and continued to call desperately for his light.

"Aibou! Come back damn it!"

"_Liege! By the Mother void, what do you see in that pathetic runt? Why can't you see that you need nothing more then us? Why must you persistently follow that useless-?"_

"Cease you're talking immediately" snapped Atemu angrily. "You are never allowed to talk about him that way! You are not ever permitted to speak of such things if you have no understanding!" 

Anger, it was pure anger. It was as if something in his mind had suddenly failed to produce anything else. Sure enough he was beginning to feel the dark anger well in the pit of his stomach. Festering and collecting. How ready it was to lash out.

"_Do you speak of your hidden feelings for him?" _hissed the shadows.

"I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT THE $ UP!" he screeched and the shadows were stunned into silence.

For now, a long period of time, he had been calling, screeching, screaming, hollering, threatening, pleading and nothing at all was working. A mental darkness was descending starting to consume him again and unless his light came back he didn't know what would happen.

'For the matter why did he even leave?' angrily thought Atemu as he continued to hoarsely cry out for his light. For the rare moment the shadows were utterly silent, consumed in their own revelations.

* * *

"G-grandpa… W-what is that?" stuttered Atemu fearfully while his widened eyes stared at the reflection of the large black spot on his neck.

"I-I" was the attempted reply from Solomon.

"A touch from Darkness" spoke out a cold, yet smooth voice from the entrance of the room.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to take in the image of a tall, brunette man clothed in blue pants, black shirt and long blue coat that would have reached the mans toes if it wasn't kicked up in an almost gravity defying manner. Regardless his face showed slight amusement without any form of smile on his face. 

"Mr. Kaiba! You shouldn't be here!" started one of the female council members.

The brunette turned coldly towards her, "And you shouldn't be questioning your superior's actions," he snapped and the council woman was instantly shut up.

Kaiba. Few people were on the same influential level as the council but he was one of those few. Very few people actually knew of him as he usually kept himself hidden. In fact Atemu didn't even know his first name. He didn't know if anyone did.

"Atemu" Atemu's attention was snapped away from his thoughts to Kaiba once again. "Solver of the Millennium puzzle, what a pleasure it is to meet you" Kaiba greeted before continuing.

"The so far incurable spot on your neck is a touch of Darkness; an area of mortal skin that is blackened like night itself, upon contact with the purest physical darkness; which you received from the millennium puzzle around your neck."

Atemu blinked and decided to play stupid. "But the puzzle is dormant like the other two millennium items we currently own."

"Stop playing stupid, you of all people would have felt something… different by the least. Maybe your convenient story of memory loss should be put into this discussion as well?" He rebutted coolly.

Atemu was stunned and Kaiba continued.

"I'm not usually the one to believe in magical crap like this but the piling events are too much to ignore. The millennium items are being awakened, like the dark spirit in your puzzle."

"He's not dark-," blurted Atemu before he snapped his mouth shut. 

Kaiba seemed satisfied, "So you have met it? Joy of joys for you. But lets get down to my I bothered to turn up here. I want the puzzle back and I know you won't, or cannot, give it to me if I asked. So Atemu I challenge you to a game of battle beings! The winner will get to keep the millennium puzzle and the loser's rarest card!"

Atemu's widened eyes and resolve shook before the obviously stronger opponent. He couldn't refuse the challenge because that would be an automatic surrender by recent rules and he had to at least try. Maybe, he could win, even if he had never won a dual in his entire life. 

To keep his puzzle and his unsteady contact with Aibou he had no choice but to try.

"I accept your challenge."

* * *

Coming to the end of his sob the glowing boy idly listened to the calls of that Egyptian king.

'How could he be so cold? How could Atemu even think he could just automatically forgive what _his _shadows had done and pop right back in there? How could he be so cruelly selfish?' he thought to himself as he stood up.

He was never going back into that room again if he could help it. Ever. But he did not feel like returning to his empty soul room either at that time.

The male looked around the place he was again, realising again that he was in a corridor. There were two hallways from where he was sitting and both passageways seemed to go on forever.

He couldn't recall if he had ventured down the right passage but vaguely he remembered being dragged down the left one once before.

-Flashback-

_The door crashed open and gale winds whipped up out of no where causing Atemu's back to float before the gate and his own grip to loosen dangerously. Slipping down he yelled in alarm._

"_Aibou!" Was the only word Atemu could say before screaming, he slipped and was swept away to the door._

"_AIBOU!" was called after him as he whizzed over stone floors, over black masses and down dark halls before finally reaching blinding light._

-End flashback-

He shook his head roughly from side to side trying to rid himself of the image.

"Screw that king" he uttered before skulking down the right hand corridor.

* * *

Simple the card battle was in the current age of war. The battle field being merely a table to lay the cards down on and a selected judge from the council to oversee and make sure that the rules were followed.

"I challenged you Atemu so you get to go first. Not that it matters."

Atemu bit back the retaliation that was on the tip of his tongue and nodded his head.

Kaiba and Atemu both picked up 6 cards and lifted challenging eyes to each other. "Lets battle!" they both exclaimed.

"I summon silver fang in attack mode and place one card face down." stated Atemu laying down a card that pictured a white wolf and another one.

"Ha, this dual is gonna be really quick then. I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. Battle Ox battles silver fang." Nothing was said by the grimacing Atemu and Kaiba smirked. "Then your silver pup bites the grave yard and you lose 500 of your life points."

Atemu took the silver fang card off the field and put it on his right hand side.

"I place one card face down on the field and end my turn," finished Kaiba.

Atemu drew a card and looked at the 5 cards in his hand. "I place Grifor onto the field, and also I equip him with horn of the unicorn that increases his attack points by 900 points which makes him strong enough to destroy your battle ox. Grifor attacks your battle ox!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card magic cylinder! It redirects your attack and sends it directly at your life points!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. This dual is going to be over before you even know it. Your life points are now down to 2100. Do the maths."

* * *

The glowing male continued to walk down the dark and twisted corridor. But just as he was about to lose hope of going in this direction he suddenly came across a long, straight passage that lead to a beckoning opening that was filled with light.

"Forward or backward, backward being pointless so it's definitely onwards I go!" He announced his line before breaking out into a run.

* * *

Atemu had played the dual to the best of his ability but now he _knew_ there were no way he could win and this time it was definitely not his low-self esteem talking. Kaiba's life points were at 1900 and his were at a measly 400 in comparison with Kaiba even having a blue eyes white dragon against his one monster: beta the magnet warrior.

Atemu clenched his fists painfully and gritted his teeth. How was he to win against such a cold titan? He was going to lose everything he had managed. Everything. He knew he needed help.

"Help me Puzzle" he muttered

"Did you say something Atemu? Something along the lines of 'I surrender'?" mocked Kaiba.

Atemu ignored him. "Help me… Aibou"

As if some sort of trigger had been flipped Atemu's eyes widened and his puzzle flashed gold. Choking on his own breath the quivering man slumped forward hiding his face as a thankfully familiar light invaded his vision.

"What are you trying to pull Atemu? Face me properly or you will be disqualified."

The�tri-coloured haired�man's form stopped quivering abruptly and piercing amethyst eyes instead of crimson looked around the room as if confused as to where he was before inevitably spying the card game before him.

"Oh! Dual monsters! I think I like this game." The cheerful man exclaimed.

Everyone in the room blinked including Kaiba the the complete turn around in action. The man had been almost sweating blood through stress not�a minute ago.

"This is Battle Beings not 'dual monsters' or whatever you called it. Get on with the battle Atemu!"

"Oh so we are in the middle of a dual uhh battle Mr.—" he looked up at the brunette before him somehow sensing familiarity. Abruptly metal sounds squealed in his head as mental projections sped swiftly by his eyes slowing at some points in the static.

"_You don't stand a ghost of a chance -----"_

"_This time I'm going to beat you!"_

"_I don't believe in magic"_

"_Mokuba"_

"_Blue eyes White dragon!"_

"Seto Kaiba"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "How do you know my first name? The only person who knows it is my brother!"

"I must have picked it up somewhere I guess."

Kaiba gritted his teeth and was silent while the bipolar like man in front of him looked at him almost too innocently with his head tilted to the right slightly. "Enough of your mind games Atemu! Hurry up and finish your turn so I can grind you to the ground with your defeat and take the millennium puzzle off you!"

'Atemu' grinned. "You are the one who will be crushed into the earth by your own defeat. So don't blame me when I win Kaiba." He said shuffling through his hand of cards.

"Yea, yea say that after the dual."

"Alright I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

These were 'Atemu's thoughts: Oh what a strategy I have in mind.

These were Kaiba's thoughts: The amateur left himself wide open. But why has he suddenly changed and gained confidence? Atemu is acting oddly. Not that I know him; I bet he's bipolar.

These were Solomon's thoughts: C'mon Atemu I know you can do it. I believe in you.

* * *

In the next chapter!

The thrilling conclusion of Kaiba and 'Atemu's dual will be shown; I guarantee that it will totally surprise all of you! (Guess what happens if you can). Will there be more fabulous characters? Will there be more about the Egyptian self of Atemu? Find out in the next chapter of 'Reversal'!

Ha-ha this is so fun


End file.
